


Forever and Always

by Lintu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Transformer Sparklings, past implied relationship, sparkling!rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: First Aid gets a little too busy and soon notices just how fragile Rodimus is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep (again) and after the really positive response to my previous Drabble I felt confident enough to post this one as well. I'm really thankful for all the positive feedback and it's made me confident enough to share more of what I write, as I can only improve.

Surgery doors slid open, allowing a rather filthy First Aid to exit. While everything had been a success, it was nothing to write home about. Not all of us were Pharma, after all. Tired and stiff, a quick wash off was the first line of business. First Aid had someone waiting on him, a someone who couldn't see his armor streaked pink with energon. He had waited this long, he could wait another twenty minutes.

Expecting the sparkling to run at him and nearly tackle him with a hug upon his entrance, it confused Aid when he stepped back into the main lobby of the medbay to find him wailing loudly. Velocity had been babysitting for him while he was in the surgery room, as it was impossible for him to watch Rodimus and do that line of work. While the sparkling promised to behave, First Aid was in there for a long time. It was easy to believe that his patience was just run thin, especially without much means of communicating.

"Oh thank Primus you're back," Velocity gave First Aid the most distressed look as she rocked the squirming, audio deafening sparkling. "I don't know what's wrong, he just started screaming, I promise he's not hurt!"

Walking closer, First Aid noticed Rodimus's spoiler twitching. Counting it out, it was soon easy to tell just what was wrong. Sighing with relief, Aid silently thanked Primus that he was so adept with Rodimus's body language. Then again, months of dating one while they were an adult would do that sort of thing. A lot could be told from how hiked high or set low Rodimus's spoiler was. Hungry, tired, depressed, the list went on and on.

Without giving away his cheat sheet just yet, First Aid gently took Rodimus's squirming form from Velocity's arms. Giving him a soft hush, Rodimus's weight was jostled onto one arm, free hand coming up to scratch at what Aid suspected was just an itchy spoiler. Almost immediately Rodimus stopped thrashing, his screaming dulling down to a moderate cry as First Aid alleviated his discomfort. Tension bled from Rodimus's frame, hiccuping loudly as Aid fixed his problems with his miracle hands.

"Amazing! How did you know to do that?" Velocity beamed, coming in closer now that the potential threat was neutralized.

"His spoiler twitches in threes when he's itchy. He usually can't actually reach it either, since it's on his back. Especially not now as a sparkling. It's also the easiest place to rub if you need to soothe him," Feeling like some kind of Rodimus expert, Aid grew almost embarrassed to admit his trade secret. "If you ever get the chance, watch him when he's back to normal. You'll be able to tell what is really going on in his processor once you know how his body language works."

Maybe that was a bad hint to give his coworker. Last thing Aid needed was Lottie heckling him when Rodimus came buy to drag him off for who knows what. 

Tuckered out from al his crying, Rodimus wearily looked up at Aid. Both hands kneaded against the medic's chest, tear stained face nuzzling in closer. Feeling bad for the little sparkling, First Aid gave a few more rubs to his spoiler, earning a flutter of appreciation from the golden metal, along with a few final hiccups as his breathing returned to normal.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," voice soft as silk, Rodimus nodded. Usually it was a pain even for First Aid to get the sparkling to sit still long enough to clean. He would take any cooperation he could get. Turning to Velocity, First Aid gave her a shy smile. "Sorry that he was a handful. Rodimus, sweetspark, won't you apologize to Lottie?"

"No." Voice tiny and exhausted, Rodimus attempted to hide from her view, curling in closer to Aid's plating. Mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' to the other medic, Velocity smiled and waved it off, able to tell Rodimus was just cranky. 

Rodimus enjoyed being held by First Aid. Feeling safe and secure, Aid never got mad if he gripped too hard accidentally and dented his plating, nor was he tall either which made Rodimus feel safe about not tumbling down from his perch. It was fun to watch the crew over shoulder, see who would wave and who would shoot him sympathetic glances. But soon enough, Aid was back at the washracks, seating Rodimus down on one of the benches while he tested out the solvent temperature from the retractable spigot. 

"We can get you'll nice and clean and you'll be shining again in no time, sweetspark." Rodimus didn't answer. Too focused on kicking his feet that didn't touch the floor, his optics scanned for others who might be around. Steam poured out of the next stall over, but being unable to see their feet left their identity a mystery. Before he could even think to crouch down and take a peak, Aid gave him a playful spray to the face to get his attention.

As much as Rodimus loathed sitting still, the feeling of warm solvent and the polish cloth over his body felt relaxing. Squirming and whining as Aid went first for his face, he had calmed back down the moment it was over, cooperating for each and every limb. Before he knew it, First Aid had him toweled off and bundled up. Wrapped in the soft cloth, First Aid rubbed a hand over his helm kibble, silent praise for good behavior.

"Would you like to walk and hold my hand, or do you want me to keep carrying you?"

It was important to give Rodimus some freedom in this body. Being so small was hard enough, even if Rodimus didn't remember being an adult. First Aid remembered and that was just as important. This was a mech he loved, unconditionally, and vowed to protect with all his spark. Treating him with respect, even with their current ordeal, was important in any relationship. Regardless if it had changed from being equals to something more complicated.

Tiny hands raised up and that was all the answer Aid needed before he scooped Rodimus back up, going back out to the hallway. Rodimus would have loved to walk, to be moving on his feet, but the hallways made him nervous. There was risk of being stepped on, the looks others sent Aid when Rodimus had gotten too far ahead and wandered off faster than he could catch up. 

Tonight they were staying in Rodimus's habsuite. Of course the sparkling didn't know it was his, but he felt safer here than anywhere else on the ship. While it was fun to sleep in the extra beds in the medbay and build pillow forts when Aid was working, this place made his spark feel more secure. More grounded. 

Expertly juggling Rodimus back to one arm so that he could punch in the passcode, once the doors slipped open Rodimus was revving to get back down on his pedes. Soon as he made contact with the floor he zoomed off, running a few laps and coloring for awhile before joining First Aid up on the berth. Clicking the lock button on his data pad, First Aid diverted all his attention to Rodimus.

"Don't you wanna play some more before bed?" Aid asked with a smile to his optics, playfully tweaking that golden spoiler. Shaking his head, Rodimus instead knocked the datapad away from Aid's hands, demanding full attention as he snuggled in to his side. Tiny brow knit in thought, Aid wondered how hard it must be for Rodimus to deal with his emotions at his age. Not having the words alone must be tough, but lacking the understanding behind those words also must be hard.

"You left for a long time," Rodimus commented softly, referring to Aid's earlier surgery. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

The question broke his spark, realizing just how fragile Rodimus was at this age. Hushing the sparkling, First Aid hoisted him up so that Rodimus could sit over his stomach and chest, stretch out and let the medic rub his back.

"I have to do my job, but I'll never leave you Rodimus. I'll always be here for you. Forever and always, sweetspark."

Thinking over the words with great intensity, Rodimus gave a small nod before letting his body fall limp over Aid's. Tuckered out, giving a big yawn, he was ready for bed. 

One last kiss to the top of his helm, Aid started to drift off too, wondering when Rodimus would be back to normal. It was bad to wish and wonder, as hemming and hawing would get him nowhere. Still. He loved Rodimus unconditionally. Forever and always.


End file.
